Talk:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton/@comment-30271705-20161020044736/@comment-104.33.211.71-20161020063855
Shitty ass rap battles Leafyishere! vs ! (Drama alert intro) Keemstar: What is up drama alert nation I'm your host killer keemstar let's get roooooooooight into the news!(Shifts to beat)Our first story coming from a person I view as a pedophile just because I hate him!My mob of ten year olds will help me gain my win!You're in denial!All while I get all the cash you're getting tossed aside queefy so kiss my ass! Leafyishere: If you can barely rhyme why'd you add DJ to your name?I'll toss aside this slime while I get all the fame.I have dozens of fangirls wanting to get me knocked up.I roast kiddies with cash so keep your daughter locked up.You're still on YouTube? That gets me really pissed.You're win is like my chin: neither exist. Pyrocynical: Pyrocynical coming in hot!To tear this gnome apart like a feral fox.You suck like I sucked on you Keemstar so it's best you just leave.I may be an atheist but you're the satan of YouTube I believe. Keemstar:Waaaaaah! That hurt me so now I'm gonna cry A thirteen year old sucks on you! Say hello to Ty. Ty:TyTrends to tend to drama alert while keemstar's away.Oh it's a week already? Sorry I can't stay. GradeAUnderA:The Ex-math teacher about to leave you two schooled.Keemstar if you think you're gonna win you've been fooled.You're a biased piece of shit and all your content stinks!Now before you try to put me down understand you're worse than Jinx!So stand down Keem,I'm putting you under citizen's arrest.Now to let a real content cop handle the rest. Idubbbz:You're rhymes are bullshit just like you're accusations.Content cop to end this corrupt nation.If I can work with Leafy to end you know why you're getting hate.I'll work with him like a new version of Baaaaaaaaaaaaait-ed.You're I'm a clone of filthyfranktv you're a clone of Mussolini. Green guy: I'm gay for every man so bend down and suck my weenie! Keemstar: Were you faggots dissing me?I was busy suing 15 year olds.My flows are iller so you'll all get colds I'm white you're my slaves.Oh wait I was joking!You look like you all had weed.Was that what you're smoking? (Cue that one awesome Tristan beat people use for final rapper in fanmades I know it was used for vault boy in JMB's fallout 3 vs fallout new Vegas.) PewDiePie: How it going bros? It's the YouTube top shit!Against this so called DJ who can't even spit!I'm able to get more fame than you without acting like a bitch!You have such low blows they belong in a ditch!You're like Sisyphus on the YouTube fame hill.Enjoy you're One million Subscribers I'll being chilling with more than 40 Mil.I may be better than all you're other opponents but they're all better than you.Stop trying to look important with you're so called news.So get ready for this invasion. When I send my bro army across drama alert nation! Who won? Who's next? You decide! Shitty ass rap battles!